The Scarred King and Queen Nala
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: Who's sexing who? DISCONTINUED... may be rewritten someday.
1. Other Plans

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch I**

**Full Summary - **Title tells all. We all know (and you're getting pretty fed up with the fact) that Nala gets into a little trouble with Scar. Scar well... you could say proposes to her, and she rejects him in the worst way. Then of course, she flees never expecting to find what she did. Nala comes back with Simba, and they take over pride rock blah blah blah. And, according to Disney, as a cub Nala didn't want to marry Simba because, as she had said, "it would be too weird" to marry her best friend. But what if she had rejected him for a different reason? So here's the story of that, with a slight twist. Begins very oddly... but you'll catch on.

"As far as I'm concerned, there are plenty of songs, stories, and perceptions of not being loved. But I find none as comedic, quick, and well developed as Scar's."

_- An Old Quote of Mine_

_----------_

With many thoughts in minds non-too-intelligent, Timon and Pumbaa sauntered light-headedly out of the theatre on Broadway, and into the streets of New York City. They walked in silence toward their hotel for many minutes, before Pumbaa spoke.

"So, did you like it?" He asked, no enthusiasm in his voice.

The both of them were absolutely stunned.

"Yeah," Timon now perked up. "And, I of course did really great."

Pumbaa nodded, thinking over what his friend's decision.

"Well, sure, we did pretty good. But there was something else too," Pumbaa said, hinting at an opinion of his own.

"Oh? Well ya got a point, Simba was pretty good too," Timon said, still missing the point.

"No no no, that's not what I mean. Weren't there any other scenes you liked?" Pumbaa asked, beginning to sound exasperated.

"Not really," Timon admitted with a shrug.

Pumbaa sighed. "I think I liked the part where Scar's king and he tries to get Nala." His voice was testy, tentative in thought Timon would disapprove.

"Oh. Yeah, that was pretty funny," Timon thought, nodding in agreement.

"So you liked that part, eh?" A voice asked.

Timon and Pumbaa, baffled, looked about.

"Down here," with sudden astonishment, Timon and Pumbaa grasped that a worm was speaking to them!

"You'd like my book."

The worm wiggled off. But at their feet was a book. Timon struggled to pick it up, stumbling over immediately. "Ack! I can't read this! I can't even pick it up!"

"And I can't read. I can't even spell! But I know someone who can —"

"Simba," they said together.

So they made their way back to the hotel.

"Simba! Can you read this to us?" they asked in unison, when Pumbaa handed it to Simba.

"Why?" Simba chuckled.

"Because," Timon answered just as Pumbaa was begging, "Please?"

"Well, ok," Simba shrugged.

'Nala was a lovely young lioness, and future queen to pride rock. And she was betrothed to the future king, who was called Simba. Nala, however, had other ideas of future marriage. She only wished to find the perfect mate. One perhaps who she'd seen all her life, but only now appealed to her. If it met these requirements, whom in particular did not matter. And one day, she came upon her chance.

At the age of twelve, her best friend Simba and his father King Mufasa had died in a wildebeest stampede.'

"What!" Simba screamed. "I did not die in that wildebeest stampede!" He proclaimed.

"Stop your whining and get on with it," Timon said, slapping Simba playfully.

"Fine, fine."

'Now, Mufasa's brother Scar was owner of the throne.'

"They say that like they mean it! Like it's a good thing! Ugh! Scar was the worst king ever to rule pride rock!" Simba would not give up.

"Hurry up."

Scar, once Taka, stared at the clouds parting away to see the stars and moon.

"I suppose I'll be one someday," he hated to think of death.

He knew one day, it would come. Honestly, all the young lion hoped was that he'd have a chance as king of pride rock before that. And, in the back of his mind, the evil thought he'd have a chance to do away with his father and brother.

The young lion lay in the grass. He had long since given up the idea of sleeping with his father, Ahadi, and his brother Mufasa. They were simply too against his presence. Not that such mattered to Scar. He was perfectly happy as a loner. All he wanted was to be king. But, if all went smoothly, that wouldn't happen for quite a time.'

"Are we reading the right book?" Timon asked.

"I don't know," Simba shrugged.

"Are you sure you didn't pull So To Speak off the shelf, instead?"

"No, Scar wrote that. In first person."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, here we are."

' "_EEEAAUUGGHH_!" Scar pulled himself out of the dreadful flashback.

He forced himself to remember, he was the king. The king. It was a dreadful thought, and he could hardly imagine it's truth, but all the same... it was indeed the truth and to be fulfilled. He heard a knock on the rocks that were the 'door' to his 'throne room.'

"Yes?" he peered outside, darting his eyes about.

"Scar!" A young voice said.

Scar gave a sigh. "Yes?"

"Down here."

Scar looked down to see Nala. Nala looked up at Scar. His mane was a mess, under his eyes was a shade of burgundy in his tire, his nose was hugely overgrown from his outbursts, and he looked positively exhausted. His scarred eye was far expanded and a shade of dark blue, and Nala could see large amounts of blood oozing from a foreleg, held high above the other of its kind.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I - I"

"Go away! Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again!" Scar spat.

Nala shrieked in fear and the young lioness fled.

_"That went well," _Nala thought. _"Ah well. Probably he's just mourning over Mufasa's death."_

Nala sighed.

But hadn't he gotten over that yet? Recalling her own feelings on the matter, she added; at least, enough not to sob all day and all night?

_"Or maybe he's just not feeling up to snuff. I can understand that. Yeah, that's got to be it."_

Scar moaned.

"Ooh! Visitors, visitors, visitors!" He knocked his long lion head against the rock wall of the cave.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you what will happen if you continuously bang your head on a hard surface?" Zazu accused, from inside his cage of bones.

This did not do Scar any good, for it only increased his anger. "What?" he exclaimed, "are you suggesting that you see something wrong with me, or what I'm doing?"

"Well, yes. I mean, look at yourself Sire! You look like you just emerged from a thirty-three-degree water pond!" Observing his dry appearance, he added, "uh — without the water."

"Is that an _insult_? Do you dare insult your king?"

"No Sire!" Zazu pleaded, mock-dissmissing the thought. "I - I mean, there's loads of good looking uh..." he thought for a moment of a worthy description, "drowned... rats?"

Scar roared. He would not hear this without a complaint. "How dare you!" He screamed.

"Please Sire, stop that! It's hard enough to deal with you when —"

"What!" Scar demanded. "Hard to deal with _me_! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"See there, it's happening already! If you keep banging your head like that, soon all your brain cells will be gone! You'll be dumb!" Zazu explained.

"_Dumb! _How dare you speak to me that way!"

Yes, it was that simple. Nala had been absolutely right. Their king had gone completely mad. And between the screaming, making the 'stressed' expression, banging your head on the wall, and having a so many of the 'dreadful' flashbacks, I think you'd look and act a little like that as well.


	2. Remorse for All

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA Ch II**

Meanwhile, Nala was back in the grasp of her mother. Sarafina was bathing her, the lioness's sandpaper-like tongue brushing upon her daughter's pelt.

"So, how did it go with King Scar?" Sarafina asked, her voice muffled for her mouth was filled with tan hairs. The lioness sneezed, causing the fibers to billow upon all the other members of the pride; who in turn made disgusted faces and turned their backs to Sarafina.

"Not so well," Nala said.

"Oh, really? Why not, honey?" Sarafina asked, her tongue taking another swipe at Nala's back.

"He told me to go away," Nala said, sulking.

"Oh, honey, well, you'll have to get used to that; I'm afraid that's how King Scar is."

"How can you say that?" Asked young Nala, standing and backing from her mother. "You act like it's no big deal that our ruler doesn't even _care _about Mufasa and Simba's death, and instead is making room for his pig hyena friends!"

Sarafina sighed. She knew there was no way to make her daughter understand her cool, casual attitude towards the situation. If Nala knew the truth, Sarafina knew her daughter would never forgive her. "Forget it, honey." And so instead, she chose to walk away.

Sarafina knew it was pointless to fret over it; her relationship with Scar was all a part of the past. But really was it? The proof of their love walked among them! Nala would never forgive Sarafina if she found out that she had feelings for a madman... even if that madman were Nala's father, which indeed he was.

How could she explain to young Nala that she had feelings for Scar? Sarafina knew that this would only make Nala depict her as a hypocrite; as a cold-hearted villain, even.

But that night, Nala asked the dreaded question. As lioness and cub drew near to each other, smiling into one another's eyes, Nala's maw parted away for her to ask the dreaded question.

"Mom?" She asked. "Who was my father?"

Sarafina sighed. "Well Nala, your father was a very kind lion. A very kind lion, gone wrong."

"Really?" Nala asked, "how so? What do you mean, Mom?"

"Well, deficiencies in his life led him to fatal decisions, that sooner or later got the hold of him."

Nala thought that over for a long while, before asking another question of her father. "What did he look like?"

By this time, Nala had sat up, and was ready to bolt again. At this moment, however, she had no interest in bolting, only in hearing about the father she never knew.

Sarafina sighed again. Finally, she answered, "well, he had a dark complexion... rather small and skinny actually, but no matter. Not particularly attractive, and he knew it. And that just made him more charming. He had a darker mane than that of Mufasa, and pretty, huge green eyes."

"Well then, if it wasn't his appearance that made you so wild for him, what was it?"

Sarafina shrugged. "We'd been friends since cubs, after he saved me."

"Saved you from what?"

"From starvation. Anyway, we were friends... and soon, too many drinks... and soon I found myself pregnant with you."

"Really?" Nala asked.

Sarafina nodded. "We had not announced our marriage to King Mufasa. For your father was an outlaw, because he was male. I was afraid he would kill us all."

"Is he still alive, Mom? Does he still live with the pride?"

Sarafina pondered the question for a long while. Finally, she answered, "no. No honey, he's dead."

"What happened to him?"

What to answer to that question? "It was suicide."

"Oh," Nala knew the term suicide, but rarely was it a part of vocabulary in the Pride Lands. It saddened her that her own father had so many problems in life that he himself had brought the term to life. And then, she asked a final question. "What was Dad's name?"

What would save Sarafina now? If Nala knew the name, she would know it all. Until now, Sarafina had told only the truth. How could she remain to tell the truth, and still please Nala? "Kivuli," she said. "His name was Kivuli."

That night, Nala was up late after hours. She had been drifting toward the area of sleep, and then her thoughts turned to Simba. Tears drew in her huge eyes, and she furiously pushed them away with a paw. "Don't cry over the dead," she told herself.

She remembered a conversation with Simba, one night under the stars. The last conversation she ever held with Simba. The two cubs had been fondly discussing their future. Simba had told her so many things, that night.

"You know, Nala?" He had asked her, "when I'm king, I'm gonna treat you the best. You're always gonna be my top priority. I'll always put you up top. Whenever we're in trouble, I'll talk to you. Whenever we're running out of food, I'll make sure you get fed first."

"Really? You'd do that, for me? Why?"

Simba had shrugged. "Because... I love you."

At the time, Nala had scoffed, and teased Simba for his adverse narration. But now... how she understood exactly what Simba meant, that night under the stars. "I love you too, Simba," she said now, tears engulfing her eyes.

She remembered, that that night under the stars, she had vowed never to marry a soul but Simba. Never to love a soul but Simba. And so, that night, she vowed never to marry. "In memory of you, Simba, I shall never marry."


	3. The Horror

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA Ch III **

**Last Time:**

Nala and Sarafina had a long conversation about Nala's father. Sarafina told Nala that he was dead, and that his name had been Kivuli. When Nala asked Sarafina how Kivuli had died, Sarafina answered with "suicide."

That night, Nala had given Simba quite the amount of thought, and vowed to herself, in memory of Simba, never to marry.

Why am I telling you this! Because... well... it's essential that you remember Nala's vow later in the story. Plot details, people! Yay!

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Now, Chapter III**

The years passed by, slowly, but after a time the circle became completely different. The once green Pride Lands were a wasteland, barren, hot, dry... the ground was so hard, hot, and dusty that the lionesses found themselves bathing their paws at least fifty times in a day. Beside that, Scar's hyena friends had so over-grazed that food was becoming scarce, yet King Scar had no mercy on the lionesses; only taking information from his hyenas; and reluctant to do that.

"Nala?" Sarafina asked her daughter, one day.

"Yes, Mother?" Responded Nala.

Sarafina gazed upon her daughter. She had grown so much since the peak of Scar's rule, and despite the barren wasteland and the three ribs on Nala's body visible, the lionesses thought her to be the Pride's only beauty. No longer the timid yet energetic thirteen-year-old ball, Nala was almost completely grown, at twenty-three years of age, (I go by human years, you know that!) and nearly so tall as her mother.

"Hypothetically," Sarafina began, "if someone were to ask someone else to tell King Scar about our predicament, do you think it would be a fair request?"

Nala laughed. "Okay, Mother, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you," Sarafina said, "my daughter."

Back at Pride Rock, the chiselled and fairly famished King Scar stared upon his kingdom. (Okay, I know I have these lines way off, but bare with me, would you? I don't know the musical very well, so I'll just make up my own lines.)

"Isn't it magnificent, Zazu? This entire kingdom, all my own." The king put a paw to his face, as if dying in his glory.

"Looks more like instant oatmeal left in the microwave ten years too long."

Despite Zazu's snide remark, Scar only went on. "But when..." he paused, "my _brother _ruled the kingdom, everything was so green, and wonderful!"

Sighing, and once again putting a paw to his face, but this time in despair, he went on. "But now, the land is dark, bleak, miserable..."

He carried on, making noises so dreadful that anyone who didn't know he was prone to this behaviour might mistake him for one step from death. "What's wrong with this picture!" The king billowed through the rib bars onto Zazu.

Surprisingly, the king's hornbill major-domo answered calmly and coolly. "Maybe that you're in it?"

So while two men well past their prime argued in the seat of the king, Nala was bid "good luck" in the face of the other lionesses. Her good friend, Kipusa, nuzzled her.

"It's okay," she said, "Dad may be a little," and she made a swirling movement about her head, " 'psychologically disordered', but he isn't heartless."

Kipusa was the daughter of the mad ruler. Her mother was an outlaw who had long disappeared called Ahili.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Nala grumbled, but with a laugh in her voice.

Kipusa laughed and Sarafina came to greet Nala.

"Kipusa?" She said.

Kipusa cleared her throat apologetically. "Right," she whispered, backing away.

"I know this is hard for you, I know you're afraid to face him, honey," the mother of Nala soothed, "I know you in a way fear him, but you'll do just fine."

It was quite an ordeal to face Scar; for years no lioness had dared to do such. Nala feared Scar; he had such a chilling voice, and he was so mad Nala doubted if he would recognise her.

In the early days of Scar's rule, when Nala was but a cub, it was not uncommon for the two to speak. What scared Nala above all other things was his strange affection for her. When Nala was younger, he would pull her aside; tell her things, fill her mind. He would attempt to be good to her, and Nala had grown to trust him. After he became ruler of the pride, and Nala became so outlandish, things had changed. Scar was not nearly so caring for the pride as Mufasa had been; this was a scare for Nala.

At last, feeling weary of her fear, Nala bid good-bye to her family and started toward Scar's lair.

In the moments preceding the arrival of Nala, the young lioness struggled with one thought; "what to say to him?" And when she entered Scar's cave, all she could emit was, "Scar."

The voice that came from her was unfamiliar to Nala. So commanding and strong... so willing.

"Ah... Nala... your timing couldn't have been more perfect!" Scar shrieked, walking in a grapevine like manner toward Nala. "My... how you've... grown," the lion added with a gruesome smile.

Despite her immense fears, Nala fought against the lion. "Scar, you have to do something; we're being forced to over-hunt!"

For years to come, Nala swore to everyone she knew that the lioness heard seven notes in a rhythmic pattern; a bouncy, sexy-flirty pattern.

"She's got those assets feminine," the second 'i' in 'feminine' was drawn long, making the third syllable sound like the English pronunciation of the number 9.

Was he... singing? Yes, he definitely was... but... about... her? Nala? "You're the king, control the hyenas!" Nala protested.

"I have to make her mine," the lion was still singing.

"They're destroying the Pride Lands," Nala said, remarking to the hyenas.

"Nobility in every gene," Scar went on, ignoring Nala's constant protests, "she has to be my queen!"

The mad lion's thoughts were racing. Ah yes... a queen so radiant as Nala... how perfect! "Come, sweet Nala, it's written in the stars!"

Nala, furious at Scar's ignorance, now shouted in exasperation, "where? W-what're you doing? Are you listening to me?"

It was a petty attempt. Scar was so far-fetched that he had gone to dancing with the frightened lioness. "We'll create a host of little Scars!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me I'm adored!" Scar was ordering into Nala now. If he could only hear that he was adored... from someone he so adored... that would be bliss.

"Get away from me!" Nala flipped about in Scar's grasp with claws unsheathed, hoping to get a swipe at the mad king's face, or even, his left eye.

Scar's left eye was engulfed with a long, vertical scar. Where he had obtained the scar, only a select few knew. "Tell me I'm adore-"

He was cut off when Nala swiped at the left side of his face, making him sink into agony. (A/N: This is when it gets different, yay!)

"Nala... please... you know how I loathe violence... and yet look at you, swiping me with outstretched claws. One way or another, you will be mine!" He clenched Nala back into his grasp.

Nala was so panicked she could hardly make a move. All her attempts now to wriggle free of the king were futile. "Please..."

(A/N: This is one of the parts that makes it so highly rated) But the mad king would not let go of his won prize. Smirking devilishly, he let his nose brush Nala's, in attempted affection. Nala screamed violently and pulled away. At last, Scar made his real move. Still with a devilish smirk planted upon his face, he pulled his fur-covered and vastly over-grown lips towards Nala's.

It is a strange thing, a caress, or kiss, as you grew up knowing it. Even when one loathes the person who reaches out to them, a young woman or even lioness is often wrong-mindedly searching for love. To them, the kiss is more valuable than emeralds or sapphires.

And so when Scar's lips drew near to Nala's, the young lioness lost all her senses and fluttered her eyes, a smile growing upon her maw. She drew her lips near her giver's, and for minutes the two were trapped in each other's hold. Soon, Nala grew weary of her actions. And, twitching her eyes, she pushed the lion from her.

Scar landed a few inches from Nala in a great, discouraged heap. Nevertheless, soon he was back on his paws, and he pinned Nala to the ground in seconds. Still smirking, he began to twitch his backside about Nala. The last thing Nala recalled of the incidence was saying, "you're despicable."

In response, Nala recalled Scar saying, "well, I'll be damned. Look who's on top now!"


	4. Kivuli

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA Ch IV**

**Last Time: **

Basically, we went through The Madness of King Scar with a twinge of change. Sarafina coaxed Nala to remind Scar of their predicament, and Nala accepted. Scar and Zazu had a nasty conversation... we skipped the bit of TMOKS about the hyenas and the "I tell myself I'm fine," stuff. When Nala came in, there was a change in TMOKS. Instead of Scar letting Nala go after Nala kind of slashed his face, Scar kept her and kind of forced his affections and uhm... "sperm" upon him.

The last two bits of dialogue were:

"You're despicable." - Nala,

"Well, I'll be damned. Look who's on top now!" - Scar.

Remember now!

**Thanks SunRise19 and Narfgirl for reviewing chapter III!**

**Now, chapter IV!**

The night passed, filled with hate and sorrow. When Nala awoke, the sun had only begun to make it's trip about the earth. (A/N: That ain't accurate, but it sounds better!) Her eyes fluttering from the ray of sunshine that burned through, Nala groaned and covered her features with a paw. Recalling the night before, the young lioness groaned again. "Did he... do it?" She thought to herself, trying desperately to remember.

"Oh, I sure hope not," she decided.

But the more she recalled the doings of the night before, the more she knew he had. Feeling slightly unwell made her even more sure. Down-spirited, Nala hesitantly removed her paw from her face and let her eyes slide open.

The seconds before her vision came into perfect vision were the last comforting times in her entire life. Opening her eyes, she observed her surroundings. She was still in Scar's lair! The den of Pride Rock! Nala turned upon her back, looked up, and was even closer to the brink of panic.

Standing above her was the mad king of Pride Rock. His eyes were filled with pure delight at Nala's predicament.

"You're despicable," Nala said again.

"Ah," Scar said, "I will not disagree to such a statement. Despicable, yes, but brainless, I think not." He chuckled devilishly.

"You did, didn't you?" Nala hissed, the confusion and fear in her voice replaced with pure loathing for the one she had carelessly kissed the night preceding. "I hope you go straight to _hell_."

Scar's devilish chuckle turned to a chilling cackle. The laugh was a sound of all of Scar's emotions...

Nala stared blankly at the mad king, cackling uproariously before her. It gave Nala quite the range of emotions.

At first, the cackle seemed purely evil, like a snake, crawling about Nala's organs. It made her gasp in horror. The imagery was disgusting; first of a lion forcing his affections upon another, then a great lion falling from a great height... But soon, the evil went completely away. Soon, Nala began to feel total terror and helplessness. It took her a moment to realise that this, too, came from the chilling cackle. The horrific feelings she was being engulfed by were cast from the cackle, which had turned to not an evil cackle, but a helpless, cough-like struggle. But the sound of laughing was reflected in it, and Nala knew something must be terribly messed.

Nala was quite sure that Scar had always felt evil and sure of himself, never helpless or frightened. But soon, the struggle turned to a playful, cub-like laugh. It made the distressed lioness almost want to dance. The images in her mind were, strangely, of all varieties of hyenas, showing her so much affection and playfulness.

"What's going on here?" Nala said aloud.

But it seemed that no one heard her. For her question was ignored. and the laugh began to change again. But now, it was not a laugh, really, but a coughing, horrid sob. Soon after, Scar gave up his posture completely and fell upon Nala, sobbing as uproariously as his laugh had been.

Strangely, Nala now felt pity on the lion she had hated just a moment ago. "Pull yourself together, man," she said, wriggling free of him and sliding her tongue across his muzzle. (A/N: Okay, this is when the story gets REALLY sad lol.)

Scar looked up at her. The hatred that had pierced his eyes a few moments ago had left. His eyes were red and doused from his session of sobs, but there was curiosity planted on his face.

"What is it you want with me, you damned freak?" Nala demanded.

Scar only sighed. "I want a queen," he said simply.

"Why?" Nala demanded, growing impatient.

"Because..." Scar sighed for a moment, "because I want to be adored."

Now Nala was speechless. Adored! Was all his struggling simply because he didn't know how to be adored? "I'm sorry," she said, completely truthful. "Really, I am."

Nala looked out at the Great Kings of the Past. "Simba?" She spoke aloud. "Are you there?"

No voice answered, but a puff of wind blew strongly against her pelt, underscoring Simba's presence, she hoped. "I wish you were. You would know exactly what to do. I wouldn't be here, confused and baffled, and down-hearted. I'd be probably snuggling in your mane, we could be dating. Maybe we'd even be married; probably King and Queen by now," Nala said, nastily. "But no! We're not, are we? And whose fault do you think that is? You left me here, and now the king wants me... and I just want to _die_!" Nala crumpled to the ground.

"I hate this damn world! This utandu of a world!"

A shadow emerged from hidden darkness. "Nala?"

Nala turned round. "Not you again," she said, fighting back sobs.

"I can help."

"What should you know?" Nala cried. "You're a madman."

Scar sauntered toward her and sat beside her. "Do you really care about that?"

Nala, suddenly feeling guilty with herself, admitted the truth. "Yes."

Scar only chuckled. "You think I've always been a madman?"

Nala nodded, slowly. "As long as I can remember, you've been a horrid, damn madman."

"Well then, you're mistaken. I wasn't _born_ a madman, Nala. And I don't know anyone who was."

"Liar!" Nala snapped, "you, and all your friends were! Mufasa was a grand king. And you? You're just a damn madman!"

"You have... misspoken, Nala. I was born hardly different from Mufasa; several shades darker in colour, with my mother's eyes rather than my father's, and a few kilograms smaller than Mufasa, but other than that we were just alike."

"Liar!" Nala repeated. "You've always been a madman! Jealous, unwilling to cope with fate!"

"You are _still _mistaken. Why don't you just ask your mother?" A devilish smile came upon his face, "I'm sure you'll believe _her_."

"What does this have to do with my mother?" Nala shrieked.

"We knew each other. Good friends, we were. And, one too many drinks and..."

"LIAR!" Nala screamed. "My father was a good lion! He had problems in his life and he killed himself, he's dead, so I _know _you're lying!"

"I don't doubt you," Scar said, " 'Kivuli', his name was, correct?"

Nala nodded, slowly once again. "And he's dead. He committed suicide, years ago! Before I was born! My mother loves _Kivuli_, _not _you!"

"Why do you think I didn't _kill you _when I became king? It's the custom, and I ignored it! I spared you! Why do you think I did?" Scar had Nala cornered, now.

"What are you trying to pull, anyway? This isn't even funny!"

"Nala?" Scar said, raising his voice, "you are talking with someone who loves and adores you beyond his own life. You are talking to the one who gave you your large, dark, cute nose, your bright eyes, your pretty figure, and your beige complexion. (A/N: From my version of Ahadi...) You are talking with your father!"

Nala broke into tears. "Please, Dad, no..."


	5. You Don't Have to Be My Queen

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch V**

**Notes : **See? All that's needed is a little faith in ol' sulkenwolfpup, and she'll come back to treat you to more 'The Scarred King and Queen Nala' galore. Oh, and, I'll tell you, 'The King of Broadway' from 'The Producers' is a VERY good prop for this fan-fic. And in case you wanted to know, I write these fics in Humana Serif ITC TT, so if you want 'em in their original state... Oh, and I just wanted to say something. The other day, at school, we were discussing matters of politeness and such. A school-mate of mine said this, "... unless they like, commited suicide or something stupid like that." So guys? Is suicide stupid? That's what this story is about, isn't it?

A gentle arid wind was blowing from the North. It blew the mane of an old phantom, and the lashes of a great beauty.

"You don't have to be my queen," said Scar, the following day.

Before Scar's comment, Nala had been soundly slumbering. At this, she gasped and her eyes snapped open. She darted her head about, before suddenly coming to her senses. Turning her head to meet Scar's gaze, she realised the disastrous doings of the night before.

The two had such an argument, Nala wasn't sure whether she could go on. But when Scar had blurted out that he was Kivuli, Nala had only broken into tears in remorse. Now, she realised her fate.

Nala had dried her tears on her father's mane, fallen to slumber in his grasp, and ultimately trusted him with her troubles. "W-I- what?" She stuttered.

Scar only gave her his famed coy smile. "Hello, Nala," he said, his smile growing to a sure-fire grin.

At this comment, Nala's eyes filled with moisture. But her eyes did not water from the arid winds that surrounded them; there was no misplaced leaf bit about Nala's eye; these were purely tears of sorrow. "I'm sorry, okay?" She blurted out, "but I don't love you. I don't believe you."

"You don't?" Scar protested, with a coy smile.

Nala sighed, and shook her head, solemnly. "At least, I don't want to." She turned back to look at him, her face growing sour. "You're my own father, and you want me to be your queen! What kind of a man are you, anyway, to do such horrors?"

The look upon Scar's face was plain and expressionless. "I'll tell you this, Nala. I shouldn't have told you all I've told you, you would be better off not knowing the truth.

"But I'll tell you this. Much as you doubt it, your mother loves me. She probably tried to hide the truth from you, but she does. What exactly _did _she tell you?"

"She told me... that your name was Kivuli, and that you were dead."

Scar's face was not of confusion, but of understanding. "How did she say my death came about? Or did you not ask?"

"Oh, I asked," Nala sighed, "she said 'suicide'. Why? You're alive, and so self-obsessed - that's the most far-fetched idea _I _can think of!"

Instead of cocking an eyebrow or shouting, 'WHAT!' Scar shook his head. "Your mother was right. Much as I tried to keep myself alive, I think that Kivuli has completely worn away."

"What? What does that mean?" Nala still did not understand.

"I was born Kivuli. I suppose that, since you are my daughter, and you seem to be curious, I should tell _someone _a detail or two of my past.

"It was my late mother's idea to name the two of us, Mufasa and I, Takua and Kivuli. But shortly after my birth, my mother fell dead. Ahadi blamed me for the murder. And thus, I was thrown to the pit of certain death.

"But, since you see me here, it's obvious that the death was not certain. I lived the horror. A female hyena called Kwajuka adopted me, and took her as brother to her own cubs; Shenzi and Monty."

"Shenzi?" Nala repeated. "Shenzi?"

"Yes Nala," Scar said, "Shenzi. We've been friends for quite the time. But I had to return to the pride when I grew of age, where Ahadi treated me like scum and Mufasa became king. Realising the true fate and after watching Ahadi murder Kwajuka, I became jealous of Mufasa's place on the throne. I do not fear to admit it - I am a murderer. I murdered my brother, Mufasa."

"You're a murderer!" Nala shrieked. "I'm daughter of a murderer!"

"Yes Nala, you speak correct." Scar nodded, raising both eyebrows and with a solemn expression upon his face. "You may admit it to the pride, for all I care."

Nala shook her head. "No Dad," she said. "I don't want to. I don't want you killed." Nala cursed herself. Dad? Had she just called him Dad?

And so Scar grinned and turned away. Walked away. Nala stared pleadingly at him, but he didn't even turn to face her. Sighing, the young lioness turned toward the main pride, where she was certain her mother would sit.

"Mother," she said, reaching her.

Sarafina's face lit up. "Nala!" She exclaimed, and furthermore, "you're back! Where have you been?"

Nala frowned. "Mother? Did you lie to me about Kivuli, my father?"

Sarafina's eyes turned shallow, cold, and afraid. "W-why?" She stuttered.

"King Scar claims to be my father," Nala said, looking crossly at her mother. "And furthermore, he wants me to be his queen. He wants to marry me, Mom! He told me to ask you - said you'd agree with him!"

Sarafina sighed deeply. Nala could tell by glimpsing her that she was going through quite the effort to calm her daughter. "No, I didn't lie. I said he commited suicide because jealousy took over the Scar - the Kivuli - I knew. We grew up with each other, but he lost it when we got older. He changed so much! I said he commited suicide because that side of him seemed to die away," but Sarafina continued, "but if he told you all this, I was apparently mistaken."

"But he wants me to be his queen!" Nala cried.

Sarafina shrugged, sighing again. "I think you're lucky."


	6. A Sacred Slab of Wood

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch VI**

**Notes: **Oh yay, Bafe, you reviewed! I always know a story's goin' well when you of all people are of my reviewers :)

The days to follow were of sorrow and mourning. Nala lay before the water hole, silent. One paw draped upon the other, green eyes squinting crossly into her reflection in the water.

Great King Scar did not emerge from his quarters for days. No one dared enter his lair, and thus no one could account his doings.

"Kivuli?"

"Figure?"

Sarafina sighed. It had been so long since anyone had called her Figure - much less him. "Yes, it's me. Figure."

She could hear a sigh from inside King Scar's quarters. Then, to her astonishment, (A/N: To YOUR astonishment, I started a sentence with the word 'then'... xD) he emerged.

The sight of him was nearly unbearable. It was much like the day Nala had glimpsed him when she was but thirteen years of age. (human years, remember?)

The mane of the king was matted and knotted. His eyes were dull, rather than shocking as they usually were, and his nose puffed larger than normal. Sarafina looked in disgust at him. "What have you been doing?"

Scar sighed. "Mourning," he answered, before adding, "and what are you doing here?"

Sarafina gave a sigh as well. "My daughter - as well as being your daughter - misses you. There's something wrong with her lately. She needs you. If you were going to completely ignore her, you shouldn't have told her that you were her father."

"Figure - can we discuss this somewhere else?" Scar said, motioning toward his major-domo, Zazu, who was seated in a cage, glumly whistling a perky tune - which turned out to be remains from The Madness of King Scar.

"She's... got... those... uuhhh..." Zazu slumped to the ground, giving up his song.

Grimacing at Zazu's references to Nala, Scar gave a growl toward his major-domo.

"Okay," Sarafina sighed. "Where?"

"Figure honey, you never say 'where' to a King in that tone." Scar winked, leading Sarafina out of the lair.

"Wait!" Responded Sarafina. It took an effort to match Scar's swift pace. "Where are we going?"

"To a place that I'm sure you'll find familiar!" Scar said, a grin implanting his maw. "Come on, let's go!" He began running in an awkward way towards the east of Pride Rock.

The lionesses they passed cocked their eyebrows and swished their tails at the behaviour of Scar and Sarafina. Never before had they seen the two bound happily together. Two ageing lions loped toward the east, tails swishing in delight, laughing.

Finally, Sarafina still laughing, the two came to an all-too-familiar tangle of leaves and branches. "When you said I'd find it familiar," she panted, "I didn't know you meant an old hideout!"

Scar gave a final chuckle. Moving toward a rock wall of the debris, he began to claw and chew it away. Soon, an entrance to a cave could be seen. Blocking the entrance was a slab of broken-off tree bark. Sarafina gave a grin at the slab of material. "Oh..."

There were paintings upon the bark. Paintings, and writings in their own language. There was a drawing of herself, painted in a deep shade of pink. It wasn't well-done; the drawing only had two legs, her tail was at least two centimetres too long, (the drawing's overall length was only about ten centimetres,) the eyes were simply circles. Below it was labelled, "Figure." The 'F' was backward.

Next to the drawing of Sarafina was her sister, Zira. Zira was painted in blue-grey. Under her painting was labelled, "Notch." And finally, next to Zira, was a third drawing. It was done in black ink. And this one looked slightly different than the others. For it had a black blob atop its head; the beginnings of a mane. The label under this lion was smeared, but Sarafina and Scar could never forget what it read. "Kivuli."

**Oh no, people... not more... PLOT DETAILS! AAAAAHH!**


	7. All In the Former

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch VII**

**Notes -**

Eh heh, yes, I'm alive xD Sorry to all my readers who have been anticipatin this chapter for months - don't give up on me! I've still got it!

"Oh my god," Sarafina said, at a whisper level. "It's still intact?"

She drew closer to the wall, and looked back at Scar. He nodded.

"Well, open it, mister Sentimental!" Sarafina giggled.

Scar nodded, in acceptance of her request. He drew out a claw, and felt around the left side of the slab. Seeming to find the opening, and with an, "ah," he pulled open the door with a snapping sound. The bark slab fell to the ground.

Sarafina looked overjoyed. Inside the cave-like dark area revealed all kinds of familiar objects. Shoved into one corner were large cauldrons made of silt and clay, very much hardened. Sarafina knew these were filled with various paints and other liquids. Hung from a vine attached to two sides of the cave near the top were carvings of wood. They were of hearts, of lions, of the stars. These were sloppily painted with paint from the cauldrons. In another corner were many kinds of inventive games. To any other, their games would look like piles of rocks and twigs and slabs of wood in no order and of no importance whatsoever. But to Sarafina and Scar, they were in perfect order. Both knew precisely what every piece was, and which game it went with. And both knew they were in excellent shape and arrangement, even now - years after they were finally piled into such a corner.

"After you," said Scar, a foolish grin accenting his maw.

Sarafina giggled, ducking to allow herself inside the haven. "Oh my god," she said again, "it's perfect!"

"Isn't it?" Scar's joy mirrored Sarafina's, as he too ducked to worm within the hideout of their cub-hood. He sat upon lanky haunches, darting crania from side to side with a smile still planted.

The mother of Nala giggled slightly and came to sit by the King. She poked at his mane with a grinning maw, and the two were caught in a nuzzle. Sarafina and Scar had quite nearly forgotten that they were here to speak of very grave and serious matters, when Sarafina drew away. "Listen, you," she said seriously, "my daughter is very depressed. She said you wanted her to be your queen, and that you told her about... well, you know."

Scar met her explanation with a nod. "I do not deny it," he said, "I did say such things."

"Why? How could you want to be her queen? Isn't being her father enough!"

"Figure, you know I have hormones," Scar joked, "and they got the better of me. I was mad. She's the youngest member of the pride, and she's hot."

"HOT!" Stammered the lioness opposite him. "She's your daughter and you think she's HOT!"

"No no no Figure, I think you've misunderstood -"

"No, I understand perfectly! You've forgotten how to show love - for me, for your daughter, for Mufasa - and now you think Nala is hot. You're even more messed up than I thought." She thwacked him 'cross the maw, drawing small bubble-like specks of blood. Gasping, she recoiled.

"Ouch," Scar said in a joking-like manner, a weak smile growing.

"I'm terribly sorry," the incident had humiliated Sarafina, and she attempted a feeble smile. "I just - lost control. That's all." She flared nostrils, inhaling deeply to clear the cloudiness that had gathered in her nares from her earlier break nearly to tears.

A frown grew upon Scar's muzzle. "It's fine," he said uneasily, "people do it all the time."

"Oh, don't talk like that!" Sarafina cursed, beginning to cleanse the King's damaged face with a carpet-like tongue.

"'Tis only the truth, my dear," Scar teased. He was well aware of how much Sarafina detested his insults geared toward himself.

"No it's not - my daughter feels differently," Sarafina pointed out.

"But she did it to me!" Scar retorted, his grin rising.

"Well, ok," said Sarafina, "I suppose I can accept that." She gave a wink in the direction of her former lover.

"Yes."

"But now I'm jealous of her! I want you back, silly!" Sarafina scolded, pinning Scar to the ground.

"I still love you," Scar pointed out, "devil woman."

A hearty guffaw came from the ageing lioness. "I certainly would hope so."


	8. Disgusting Love

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch VIII**

Not far from the towering promontory known to all lionesses and lions alike for miles as Pride Rock lay a water hole. On the edge of such a pit of liquid lay a discouraged leonine heap. The name of this heap was Nala. Her pelt was a golden beige, her eyes a shade of green. From the first look, one would take Nala to be asleep. However, the young lioness was not caught within drowsiness, but mourning.

She mourned for her father, her former King, and her true mate. For Scar, for Mufasa, and for Simba. Only days before, King Scar had forced his affections on her and now she lay before the water hole, motionless. Curseful thoughts entered her mind now and then, but mostly they were of sorrow.

A part of Nala wanted to simply accept her father's addiction to her sexual features, the other felt remorse and horror on behalf of such a thing. Scar was a madman. Nala, although shameful to admit it, was aware of such. It frightened her to think of what might go on inside that obviously deranged mind of his.

Letting orbs part, Nala caught sight of two ageing lovers walking, side by side, toward Pride Rock. Immediately she was angered at their presence - for it was undoubtedly her mother and father.

Many children are playfully disgusted when their parents make love, others are simply overjoyed. It filled Nala with pure, insane loathing to see her own parents returning from a catastrophe of lover's fun. To Nala, the sight of her parents' love was sickening. For her father was a madman, and her mother a liar.

Worse yet, her father loved her as well. So to see her lying mother with her father who she had begun to adore in more ways than one made Nala want to vomit. It was a completely gruesome sight.

As they approached the massive promontory, drawing into Scar's lair, Nala mounted her paws and darted toward them. "MOM!" She cried, "please, NO!" She sounded like a tiny cub as she pleaded her mother to stay away from him.

Before she could come near the promontory, she skidded to a stop. Longing eyes gazed at the horrific sight - her parents sat in front of Scar's lair, nuzzling and nipping affectionately at one another. Tears drew in Nala's eyes, and she felt so like a cub, sitting there crying. She lifted a paw to her face to wipe the salty moisture away, but in place of every tear she wiped another came.

Finally the distraught lioness fell to the ground, covering her features with frightened paws. Face hidden, she twitched, gasping and sobbing. "No, Mother, please..." Could be heard, muffled, from her.

To Nala it felt as though her life had been taken away. After all these years of having no father whatsoever, her father likes her. And then, he and her mother share affection. In Nala's mind, nothing could be worse. For her father did love her mother - but why didn't he show it earlier?

Maybe he had. When Nala was a tiny cub, perhaps eight had she been human, Scar would commonly approach her mother. The way he called her name was unlike any other word he said. So sweet, so caring, so beautiful. Just like Sarafina herself.

When he would approach Sarafina, he would ask for Nala. He would take her out, perhaps just chatting and sometimes playing a game. And sometimes he would take Nala to see his daughter Kipusa.

Nala had always felt grief on the behalf of Kipusa. It seemed she had no father either. For Scar would always just sit there looking out far away, to something no one else could see. It seemed as though Kipusa had no father because... Scar preferred her.

Now, this thought only brought more tears to Nala's reddening eyes. He was her father! That's why he showed more affection for her than he did Kipusa! For Kipusa was just a random cub... and Nala had been future queen - not to mention the beautiful daughter of his love. And now, Nala was his love as well.

So perhaps Scar had cared all along... and Nala, grieving foolishly, had been so oblivious to it never to guess that perhaps this madman lion could be her father. What could that mean? Nala still contemplated whether this came out to be a good thing, or a bad thing. At the time, it seemed a bad thing. But perhaps it gave her a chance to have adoration... from a male.


	9. Passing of the Weeks

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch IX**

**I suppose I'll do something I've neglected to do for quite some time - respond to my reviewers of Chapter 8!**

**Bounding Jackalope: **My my... short review, dear! Heh heh, you seem to always be my first reviewer xD

**narfgirl: **Heh heh. Not much to respond to lol. I read the rest of your story, sorry I haven't in a while!

**SunRise19: **Do some updating! I check your profile everyday, ya see. -nods vigorously- Kipusa is a character I made up. Trust that I make up a lot of new characters xD But I hate disclaimers, so sometimes it gets confusing.

**If you reviewed this chapter after I responded and therefore I have missed you, I apologize! You'll prolly be mentioned in the future!**

----------

The days seemed to pass by ever-more quickly than usual. Time continued to pass by, and everything remained as it had been for nearly a week now. King Scar stood in the doorway-like entrance to his lair, spying his kingdom with grief and slight rage. A mysterious aspect hung over him, as it had since his early cubhood. He looked almost like a statue when he stood like that, totally still. And he could stand there for hours on end, never making move or saying a thing.

However, there were differences. Nearly a week ago, no lioness would have the slightest clue of what the strange lion King Scar was contemplating as he stood in the entrance to the den. Now, the thought was famous.

The King, standing atop his promontory within his cold and un-inviting den, was thinking of Nala. She was pregnant... Rafiki had announced the news only yesterday. So now, she was rightfully Scar's queen. Nala had proved herself to be physically mature - she was grown to the full extent, sexually she was an adult, and Sarabi had claimed her to be an excellent hunter regarding her young age. And Scar, who so fully desired her, had made move upon her. Thusly, in a matter of days a proper coronation would take place on the very promontory on which Scar stood.

About the lionesses, mixed feelings were abundant concerning the new physical relationship between Scar and Nala. Many of the lionesses were thrilled to have a new queen - one so sensible and undoubtedly beautiful as Nala. Sarabi, best friend of the mother of Nala, was worried for her companion's daughter. Nala was only young, and although physically mature Sarabi wondered if her emotions were quite so proven that way.

Still others loathed the thought. These were many of the friends of Nala and insane loathers of King Scar. Such lionesses found even the thought of their most beautiful lioness being captured by Scar to be despicable.

One lioness, as was common on her behalf, had opinions set apart from the others. Since cubhood, she and Scar had been friends. She had been the quiet and subdued sharer of Scar and Sarafina's haven. Their best friend - sister of Sarafina and aunt of Nala. As a cub, she had been known by them as Notch. Although, no one had said that name to her face in years. Now, everyone started calling her as she was truly named - Zira.

As a cub, Zira had been very reasonable. She was always quiet and shy, but she could warm up to another quickly. Sister of Sarafina and best friend to Scar, she had grown to playfully adore them both when she was a tiny cub. However, as she grew to an adolescent, her sister's and her own addiction for Scar grew from a playmate's friendship to a teen's love. As Sarafina and Scar grew, the two began to have affections for each other.

Much as Zira attempted to avoid it, she became jealous of her sister's placement as lover to her best friend. Sure, she and Scar still said "hello" now and then... but now that love had come in to the picture, it wasn't the same.

Lately, Zira had seemed to fall apart. She and Scar had, by coincidence, bore a son. Nuka was small, perhaps dying, for Zira had not the energy and apparent need to care for her young son. Commonly he would sob pitifully, and at those times Zira would set the cub behind her and cover her peaks with paws.

She was jealous of Nala's place by Scar's side, and it drove her to the brink of silent insanity.

Nala lay at the tip of Pride Rock's peak, paws hanging over the edge. A thoughtful smile was planted on her face. She thought fondly of her unborn child, who would be told the tale of only by time. Her gaze fell upon the lands that were now her own. The thought of being queen delighted her, yet the queen to Scar she was not so thrilled about. Her mother told her she was so very gifted for being granted such an approval by the King, but she was still unsure. She had for so many years been afraid of Scar, could she be easily expected to be wild about him all of a sudden?


	10. Daughter of Nala

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch X**

**Notes -**

Heh heh, there's a little scene in here with Nala and Scar... and I used the word goo! I just had to do it! I've gathered quite the collection of non-sulken words for this chapter, actually — I mean, "goo" is SO un-sulkenwolfpup!

Also, the line, "throw away life, why don't you" is developed from something a good friend of mine who would like to be known as Tamu said.

Now, to respond to my gorgeous reviewers.

**Bounding Jackalope: **Oh good, a longer review this time. Heh heh, you mentioned Simba... and that gave me an idea!

**narfgirl: **Trust me, I WILL get around to reviewing Memoirs of a Blue Bird. I will. Eh heh xD

**SunRise19: **Aw man, sunny21 (sorry, just had to call ya that) don't leave me! Review this chapter, or you shall perish. Oh, and good luck with TLKoB! I always felt very sorry for you for wanting to see it so much. It's always the younger authors who've seen it 4 times xP You know, like me.

----------

The queen of the Pridelands lay upon her promontory; a still figure, lids poised upon vibrant green optics. A large, barrel-like bulge enlarged her.

She was pregnant. Young Nala had been so for quite the time now, and King Scar had gone to pacing about his lair in his unbearable impatience. The due-date was soon... very soon... too soon, as far as the King was concerned.

Much as he tried to hide it, King Scar was much like any other expectant father to a new heir. He did, indeed, worry for his son or daughter, biting his lip for hours straight until the tang of blood filled his mouth unpleasantly.

But what could he do? His young queen was pregnant, expecting any day now... Scar felt he had every reason to worry.

Contrarily to the wave of life in recent days, the time passed unusually slowly, far as the King could tell.

A groan could be heard from within Scar's lair. Gasps and moans and sobs erupted from within.

"What have you done to her?" inquired Sarabi, as she gaped at Scar.

"Nothing!" the King gave a screech, clearly angered by Sarabi's accusation. "My daughter is giving birth to a new generation!"

No longer able to hold within him the fury he felt toward Sarabi, he flashed claws, letting them smack Sarabi's forehead with great force. Sarabi, diminished, allowed herself to sink to the ground, lightly massaging Scar's target — her face.

Without another word, the two infuriated lions fled the scene; dark one heading for his lair while the other strutted toward the rest of the pride.

After several screams, Scar's pace quickened in his journey back to his lair.

Upon his arrival, he spotted a panting and sobbing Nala, hind paws spread behind her, features pitifully screwed, forepaws poised beneath crania. It took him several more seconds to find a sopping, goo-coated mess. It was darker than the pelt of Nala, though lighter than the king's own. After a few confusing moments, it dawned upon the King that this hairball was his heir.

"Nala?" his voice was tentative, as though afraid. "Are you all right?"

A sob erupted from Nala. "No," she confessed, "Father, it was horrible."

Scar forced a look of sympathy, as he made his way toward his new cub. Drawing claws, he whisked the cub to face underside-up, where he glimpsed its shallow breathing. "It's a girl," he announced. "And it's weak. It will not survive."

"How can you be so sure —"

"Nala! I did not make you my queen to disobey my command! She will die anyway." Without another word on the matter, King Scar strutted toward the tip of Pride Rock.

"NO!" screamed Scar's disappointed queen. "You mustn't! I spent months creating that little masterpiece! She is a work of art!"

But Scar would not listen. Instead, he spoke menacingly to the cub. "If you were a strong, able female, this would be your future land," he began, "as it is, it shall be known as the death bed of Nala's firstborn!"

No matter Nala's loud protests, Scar straightened his neck to its full extent, paws tightly gripping the ground beneath him, and loosened his grip on the young ke.

With a small shriek, as her voice box had only now begun to develop, the tiny femme fell.

With remarkable speed, Nala waddled to the tip of Pride Rock. She gave a scream at her mate's cruelty. "Now you've killed her!" She accused, swiping at the King's features as she had the day she had been given her dead daughter. "How could you? She was a living thing! Throw away life, why don't you!"

Strutting toward the cave, Nala held back her tears. When she regained her place lying within the depths of the lair, her droplets of water and perspiration erupted. Her daughter, whom she had spent months on, had been mercilessly and bloodthirstily murdered by her own mate — her own father. The one who had given it to her in the first place to lay this cub.

A somewhat large lioness bathed in the golden sunlight of the day. Twas a treat, the Pridelands only very rarely recieved any sun at all. Small was the smile planted upon her features, but regardless, it was a sign of happiness — one of the few.

However, she was awoken from a light slumber by a large and somewhat painful "plunk" atop her side. With an "oof" the lioness scrambled half-way to her paws, spying the source of the discomforting plop.

It wasn't hard to spot. The source of her startling wake-up call was a small lioness. Tiny, as though born that day. Immediately, a feeling of relief came upon her. Had it not been for her somewhat soft landing, the cub surely would've died — but she was alive!

"I can't raise you," she informed the cub, "and I don't know who you belong to." The lioness sighed. "Perhaps I shall take you to the edge of the land, hopefully you can find an owner there."

A small laugh came from the young and foolish little cub. The older lioness smiled warmly. "Yes," she confirmed, "I believe I will."

----------

Reviews are always welcome and don't you forget it! The little blue button is your friend...


	11. Sleepless

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch XI**

**Last Time -**

Nala gave birth to a small and weak daughter. King Scar refused to give the cub a chance, and tossed her aside. Another lioness, however, found the young cub before her death, and has promised she will fine a home at edge of the Pridelands.

**Notes -**

Hope you enjoyed m' last chappiepoo. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... although realize that it might be bad, because I was listening to the soundtrack to "My Fair Lady" whilst I wrote this, and so I was a bit distracted o.o

----------

Large and innocent optics gazed at frightful, barren images surrounding. Pelt billowed slightly in a small breeze that had collected about the terra in which she lay. She was the daughter of King Scar and Queen Nala, pelt of a deep light brown, eyes of blue.

Memories of harsh words filled her. The tiny lioness had not known the meaning of the words, but such phrases had sounded threatening by the loud and harsh, and sometimes desperate voices. Those had come from a darker, menacing-looking lion, and a creamy beige lioness. Although, she also remembered another voice; one much calmer and nicer, though seemingly startled at first. This had belonged to another lioness, who had taken her in her maw and dumped her here. In that case, could she really have been that kind?

Paws placed over forehead in frustration, a young lion rolled upon his opposite side for at least the thirtieth time that night. A sigh came from his throat, and he released mitts, raising crania to observe the sky. He sighed.

It was nearing morning, for the beginnings of dawn were approaching the massive dark coat above. Under another circumstance, he might've admired the sight above him. The kings of the past were fading, surredering to another day and another generation, and the lower sky glowed with a faint light. Only just above ground and no higher, a blinding light could be glimpsed. As the young lion's gaze turned toward this, he blinked, squinting so as not to damage his eyes.

This lion had a pelt of golden-brown, orbs and mane of a shade of red. Rather small he was, for a lion his age, and perhaps a bit thin. However, he was indeed reasonably attractive. Though, perhaps this ran in his blood, for his father Mufasa and mother Sarabi had been lovely as well. Not to mention his royalty.

He went by the name of Simba. Back in his home-kingdom, he would be known as Prince Simba. For his father had been the king, his mother the queen.

Unfortunately, on this night the highlights rounding his eyes shone a shade of purple. The thoughts flooding his mind were of frustration and doubt. For sleep was not possible.

This behavior had been occuring increasingly for the young lion. After hours, he'd lay with paws placed upon crania, unable to settle. For years, he'd been completely worriless, never thinking of his former home with his parents and friends. Now, he thought of Nala, of his mother and father, and even his somewhat tyrranical uncle at least half of his waking hours.

He remembered every day the day he watched from a high ledge as his father flew toward the ground, screaming in horror and fear. Simba thought of how his own scream combined with that of his father. The thought of the death of a parent scared him more than he could have thought leoninely possible.

In addition, he remembered a wonderful playmate of his cub-hood — Nala. She had been delightful; amusing, friendly, understanding... and being incredibly gorgeous didn't hurt either.

These thoughts on the mind once more, he regained his original position. Letting a sigh escape escape his lips once more, he so wished he were not so alone on these late, sleepless nights.


	12. Maelekeo Sawadi

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch XII**

**Last Time -**

Our cub is currently sitting alone in the desert, and Simba is in boredom and sorrow.

**Notes -**

Heloo! How are you? I'm wonderful, thanks for asking! Bah, have nothing to say.

----------

Driven out by boredom and an inability to sleep, Simba wandered the desert. Several fathoms from the jungle he had come to call his own, he was no more satisfied than deep in his own home. Off far in distant sight, not far from the sun, could be seen the promontory that would be his if not for his flee from the Pridelands. Lowering haunches, he gazed in the direction of his former residence.

He recalled with clarity the day of his flee. At the time, he'd been but a small cub, lighter in color and with paler eyes. His only sign of mane had been a tuft of fur the same hue as that of his pelt atop his head. However, the date was unforgettable.

Though the lion had been mostly brainwashed by his worriless friends Timon and Pumbaa, such a memory would never perish. One moment, he had been frustratedly practicing his roar — and the next struggling to hold on to life. Whereas he had succeeded in such an attempt, his father had not been so fortunate. With exceeding bravery he had dashed after his young son, soon placing him upon a high rock; safe from the stampeding gnu.

Frantically, Simba had climbed as high as he could muster, never stopping for rest until he could see the tip of his father's pluming tassle, swishing as though nothing were wrong. For several moments, nothing had happened. His father had simply scrabbled at the surface of the rock with hind paws, never making any progress. And then, he failed to save himself. Suddenly, the image clouding Simba's field of vision turned to that of his father plummeting toward a stampede of monsters.

And in seconds, he was brought back to reality. Giving a shout, immediately followed by a gasp of desperation and horror, the emotionally overcome beast collapsed. His breathing was faint, his face screwed. Short though suffering moans of terror came from him momentarily, and then he became limp.

It wasn't long before Simba awoke to the light of the sun. Groaning slightly, he let orbs slip open. Blinking in the blinding glow, he mounted paws, slowly, cautiously.

"My god," he said, "what's got into me..." He coutinued to walk from the jungle, optics sealed and face screwed, crania pointed toward terra.

However, it wasn't long before tentative step brought him to a fur-coated mass. A small whine could be heard. Letting orbs slip apart, he looked upon a small cat. ... Cat ... cub. Lion cub. His features lit up, and he brushed the bundle of fur with maw, turning it over. To this it hardly protested, to which Simba was glad, and he grabbed it by scruff of its neck.

"C'mon, Timon!" Simba pleaded. "Can we keep her?"

"HER!" Timon echoed, suddenly outraged. "A GIRL!"

"Yes," chuckled Simba, "we could use one around here! Everyone's male!" He outstretched a paw, with which he easily knocked Timon to the floor.

"Well, Pumbaa and I are PERFECTLY HAPPY without a girl around! Aren't we?" He waited for a response from his companion.

Pumbaa, seated beneath Timon's small frame, for Timon had made perch atop the warthog's head, only shrugged. "Actually, uh, I think Simba's got a point there."

"WHAT!" Timon screeched. "Let a GIRL into our Hakuna Matata and you think it's a GOOD THING!"

"But Timon!" protested the young lion several feet from the others, "she's way younger than me! It's not like we would, you know, love each other or anything! I mean, I would be like her father!"

"Her FATHER!" Timon laughed off the suggestion. Suddenly realizing his foster son's brilliance, he continued, "WAIT! I've got an idea!"

"What?" Simba asked.

"What if you're like her father?" Timon proudly announced, feeling quite proud of himself to have thought of such a brilliant idea.

Simba put on a half-hearted smile and rolled orbs about. "If you say so," he said, then mockingly, "DAD."

Suddenly Timon felt offended. Simba had never addressed him by a fatherly name before, and the one time now he finally did, it had been meant in a 'teasing' sort of manner. Folding arms and wearing a pissed expression, he looked after the lion he and his warthog companion had raised from depressing cub-hood. Was that all that he meant to dear Simba! A punchbag-ish... picked-on... bullied friend?

His foster son, however, stood far from them, a wide grin plastered to his maw, fanning the tiny cub with a carpet of pink. As he licked his new daughter, he thought of how proud Nala would be if she were to see him now, nuzzling a tiny cub he had decided to raise into adulthood. At this thought, his grin grew even wider.

"That's what I shall call you," he said, looking tenderly at his new daughter, "Maelekeo Sawadi, after Nala — my fondest love."


	13. Twist of His Affection

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch XII**

**Last Time -**

Simba, desperate for something to do, has adopted the daughter of Scar and Nala, though he knows not who the real parents are. He has titled her Maelekeo Sawadi.

**Notes -**

Ahhh! I haven't updated this baby in forever! Well, I hope you'll forgive me... see, I had it written out on a computer, but then the computer broke so I couldn't retrieve the document, so now I have to write it all over again. XX!

Ooh- this is totally off-topic, but I just remembered something some of my readers might find amusing. Last night, see, I had a very odd dream in which SunRise19 had finally reviewed What Are You On About? (Rewritten), and her review had been all about complaining about... er... something Zazu had said- ooh, it was prolly "what are you on about!" that she protested to. Yeah. At least, I THINK it was a dream... -shifty eyes- Er, SunRise19? Are you sure you didn't-

——————————

Trucking away from the jungle in which Maelekeo Sawadi and her foster father Simba sat, the jungle and soon the desert, even the pines soon fade away... we come to the gorge, and soon even that passes. Here, we come to Pride Rock.

From Pride Rock, the overview of its surrounding land and the hue it portrayed was dark and dismal, grays, purples, blues... all dark and tasteless. Zooming further in, one can see a large opening in the rock. Within there, from here it looks dark. Still further in, one can spot a small dark lion standing outside the opening, seeming tranced and looking forward... as though drifting from the real world.

Looking inside the opening, one can see a beige-colored lioness lying on one side. The opening was in fact an opening to a large cave in which many lionesses spent the majority of their day. Nala, the lioness whom has just been mentioned, was one of these.

Recently, she had been in pregnancy... however, at the birth of her cub King Scar had been displeased, and forced her to dispose of it... and for that, she was angry with her king, with her father, with... well, her lover really.

From her cub-hood, she had been told that her father was dead- that he had commited suicide. However, recently she had met the man herself... making it a bit hard to believe that he was dead. Though he had told her that indeed, her mother had spoken the truth- for the lion that was Nala's father was dead, however, another lion lived in the form and basic mind-structure that had her father.

This had been his excuse for being permitted to make love to Nala... which, naturally, had disgusted her. However, when he made his move she had become defenseless... she had so hungered for the act of making love- one might say she had been "horny" for several years.

And apparently this freak that had once been her father was pretty good at it- for at their first and, so far, only act, he had managed to "pregnant-ize" the lioness.

As earlier stated, Scar had not been pleased with the result of her pregnancy, and had dumped the cub to "certain" death.

Now one would think all readers would understand Nala's depression.

——————————

"Nala!"

Hearing her name, a beige-colored lioness lazily rose, slowly, from the ground to reply. Recognizing her caller to be Scar, her features turned cross and she bitterly replied, "yes?"

"What? Yes what?" Scar's reply, also, was cross- though unlike Nala's, Scar's was expectant.

Sighing in self pity, Nala corrected herself. "Yes, King Scar?"

"Good!" Scar shrieked, before continuing his description of his calling. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you... well, Nala, as you know I am the King. Thusly, I do, indeed, need an heir..."

Wrinkling features further, Nala scoffed and gawked at her king in disbelief. "Oh but King Scar..." she pleaded, "so soon?"

The king nodded. "Indeed. Besides, I hunger for the act itself..." his grin would be considered luscious to any other female, but to Nala it was revolting and to be scoffed at.

With new strength from her fear, Nala mounted paws at no less than bullet speed and awkwardly stepped repeatedly backward. However, the other felinic beast chased her, often trodding over her paws with his own... she knew this was an act of affection and sexual greeting- and with any other lion she'd be delighted, for this would only be her second time through- but this, with this lion... sounded like shear murder. Besides, with this sex beast, she was so afraid of the thought of holding pregnancy once more... oh, the pain she had gone through!

But the older lion's thoughts were quite contrary... he began to nibble at her neck, to which she gave an almost sickly smile- for though she wanted to much to be away from him, how could one not enjoy it...

He pawed at her, lion at lioness, and lioness slowly became defenseless to his charming moves of sexual affection. Now with orbs sealed, and grin planted upon sickeningly gleeful features, she weakly moved toward the ground.

Flipping her upon her backside with a gentle paw, lion leaned over lioness, brushing whiskers and muzzle against those of lioness. Lioness continued to giggle, and tail flipped about, up-down...

Now she lifted a paw to his muzzle... and lifting lids to her eyes she passionately grinned to lion, did lioness. To this, lion grinned an expression much more savage than that of lioness... yes, he had cornered her.

——————————

A/N: Ayyyyyyyyyy, this seems to be turning into a soap opera... haha, it's all like one third daytime soap opera, one third "Soap," and one third "Cabaret"- with the characters of Lion King! Haha, hope you enjoyed the chapter- I'll attempt to make my reply quicker this time than last time xPPPP


	14. As She Grew Older

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA - Ch XIV (last time I accidentally put 12 instead of 13- ahhh!)**

**Last Time -**

Still hopeful that his self-acclaimed wife will grant him a successful child, and hungry for the act of love-making, Scar has made love to Nala again... naturally, there will be some wonder over whether he well... gave her a nice little cubbiepoo xP

**Notes -**

Hee hee hee, how's THIS for a quick update? Let's see you complain to Mommy because sulkenwolfpup's inactive NOW! xPPPPPP At any rate... are my sexual descriptions too graphic? Haha, that was so funnnnnn last time. See, I've been watching sex-oriented plays 'n' old tv shows with that kind of content- so I've gotten pretty good at it, even though I've never done it before 00; I wonder if that'll help me when I finally decide to-

OMG YAY! IT'S THE TELEPHONE SONG! X33333333

Ahem.

——————————

It was times like this in which even the leonine creatures of this earth seem to realize that, well- gee, Heaven knows A LOT. What a commonly, perhaps overly used expression it is- but it certainly gets a load off your chest, agreed? Yes, indeed...

As Simba had recently realized, Heaven certainly did know children grew quickly... t'wasn't long before his lovely Maelekeo Sawadi was talking... walking... running... eating solids... making snide remarks! It wasn't that he missed the tiny, unspeaking child his 'Keo had once been, but... goodness gracious, could she not slow down!

These were Simba's thoughts as he drowsily opened one eye...

"Daddy, Daddy! Will you not wake up?"

His lovely daughter, he could now see, sat only inches from his face... her golden-brown form mounted delicately on lanky haunches. Her expression looked playfully irked- indeed, she spoke as she thought.

Giving a yawn, Simba managed to procrastinate on opening two eyes- although, after that his moments were forcibly done much more quickly.

"I'm up, Maele, up and... blinking."

His adoptee apparently didn't catch the pun and let it pass with grace. "Well, good. You ought to be- the rest of us" pointing to Timon and Pumbaa "have been awake for hours!"

"Oh darling, I'm sure it hasn't been that long... perhaps it seems like hours, but I'm sure it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes."

"Oh no, much longer than that," Keo gave a shake of her head, "hours, I insist it's been so long."

Simba only giggled and let the rude remarks pass. "Omigod, Keo, what am I going to do when you're looking for a man and won't settle for my awakening? Haha, at least then I'll get some sleep."

Maelekeo ceased to understand. "Huh? I don't get it, Daddy! I'll ALWAYS want you to get up early!"

"Oh, just wait and see..." Simba said with a sigh... if only Maele could still be the innocent little infant she was less than half his life ago.

——————————

Ok... I can't think of anything else to put xPPPP So, I suppose... I'll... SING! Dang, Willkommen is too long... fine... then it'll have to be... OOH, I KNOW!

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING

YOU WONDER WHY I CHOSE HER

OUT OF ALL THE LADIES IN THE WORLD

THAT'S JUST A FIRST IMPRESSION

WHAT GOOD'S A FIRST IMPRESSION?

IF YOU KNEW HER LIKE I DO

IT WOULD CHANGE YOUR POINT OF VIEW

IF YOU COULD SEE HER THROUGH MY EYES

YOU WOULDN'T WONDER AT ALL

IF YOU COULD SEE HER THROUGH MY EYES

I GUARANTEE YOU WOULD FALL

... LIKE I DO

WHEN WE'RE IN PUBLIC TOGETHER

I HEAR SOCIETY MOAN

BUT IF THEY COULD SEE HER THROUGH MY EYES

MAYBE THEY'D LEAVE US ALONE

HOW CAN I SPEAK OF HER VIRTUES?

I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN!

SHE'S CLEVER, SHE'S SMART, SHE READS MUSIC.

SHE DOESN'T SMOKE OR DRINK GIN

... LIKE I DO

BUT WHEN WE'RE WALKING TOGETHER

THEY SNEER IF I'M HOLDING HER HAND

BUT IF THEY COULD SEE HER THROUGH MY EYES

MAYBE THEY'D ALL UNDERSTAND

I UNDERSTAND YOUR OBJECTION

I GRANT YOU, THE PROBLEM'S NOT SMALL

BUT IF YOU COULD SEE HER THROUGH MY EYES...

SHE ISN'T A MEESKITE AT ALL!

- The Emcee, "If You Could See Her (The Gorilla Song)," "Cabaret"

Haha, this is a GREAT way to show off how great "Cabaret" is! Dang, the song doesn't go with the chapter... but there was NOTHING in all of "Cabaret" to go with it! So I just used "If You Could See Her" instead x333333

I promise- next time I'll have a real chapter xP It'll be about Scar and Nala's new cub.


	15. Home Late

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XV**

**Last Time- **Maelekeo Sawadi has grown, quite a bit one can tell... and Simba realizes this with grief. Hehehehehehehe, and I quoted the Emcee about his lovely gorilla companion xPPP

**Notes- **Ok... I believe we are going to be leaving Simba and Keo alone for a while... because they're verrrry boring to write about, believe it or not, even though they ARE pretty cute.

Also- thought it'd be wise to make a remark about "If You Could See Her (The Gorilla Song)" umm... see, the play ("Cabaret") takes place in 1930- "the dawn of the Hitler era"- and in the real version of the song at the end he says, "she wouldn't look... jewish... at all!" instead of "she isn't a meeskite at all!" but my soundtrack kills it... don't ask me why. Haha.

Oh, right... the dream I describe through Sarafina. Umm... based loosely on a VERY STRANGE dream I had the other night... hehe... lol.

——————————

"Nala Nala Nala, what are we to do with you?"

Muttering under his breath, as though speaking to his self-dubbed wife, the King of the Pridelands paced back in forth along the outskirt of Priderock's shelter.

Indeed, he was filled with frustration. Night after night, the two would make love... though nothing had happened. No matter how many times the King did even his very best techniques, Nala never reached pregnancy.

And to make matters worse... now neither of them could. Nala had gotten to the point in which she just couldn't take it anymore- she was forced into it every single night, and frankly she was getting bored of Scar's style.

And just because of that, Scar no longer could either. Because Nala ceased to enjoy it, he did poorly as well.

So know it'd be who knows how long before Scar had an heir... and who knew when he could suddenly drop dead... aiie, this was not good.

——————————

Nala had not dropped her habits of sitting by the waterhole glumly, practically entranced to the clutches of another world. She had come to dread the nights... and she wasted her other waking hours, just sitting here...

Well, what else could she do? She hadn't slept in practically months! With Scar's insistence that she acquire a cub, he wouldn't let her... for hours he'd make love to her, and still nothing happened.

But why not? They'd been doing it practically every night for at least two months- WAS HE IMPOTENT! No, haha, as if... Scar, impotent? Haha, yeah right.

Perhaps he was too old...? Scar was not exactly a young lion... he'd been around for quite some time, hadn't he... And Nala knew that at some point of time, for some earlier than others, it would become impossible for their... tools... to come in contact with another properly.

Such was not really the correct phrasing, but... that was basically the point, was it not?

——————————

Sarafina would pace the base of Priderock for hours, every day never ceasing her habits...

SHE WANTED HIM BACK.

Her daughter had him; had her precious lover... why not she any longer? Did he simply not love her anymore? I mean... she had produced his current lover! And Nala... Sarafina's daughter... didn't even care for Scar... so why couldn't she have him?

It is a terrible thing to turn against your children. Such immediately suggests that you are a terrible, awful being... one completely heartless and careless to not care for your own creation. However, this thought did not even ever cross Sarafina's mind as she angrily wished for her former lover.

It is a terrible thing to turn against your children... it is even more terrible to do such for sexual reasons.

It had happened to her in a dream once, a dream she'd had as a cub- her mother had fallen in love with Sarafina's favorite fiction character, but the character had loved Sarafina, and not her mother...

And though the thoughts of this dream had crossed her mind, never did she realize that she was being extremely selfish with her child... even if her daughter's fiancee was her father, she ought to be grateful that Nala had actually been WANTED by someone... after Mufasa's death, Sarafina had been sure her daughter would become a nothing like her.

But no... and this was worse.

——————————

That night, Nala waited boredly in the cave through dusk and evening, knowing that Scar would come to force his love upon her again...

However, he never did come... and she sat there all night, waiting awake for Scar to come. She'd wasted another night awake, without even having to have her nightly sckrew...

——————————

Trucking back in time...

——————————

It was around 6:30, PM, and Scar was in the elephant graveyard. Perched upon a tall cliff face, one standing out above all the others, he spoke above his minions- the hyenas...

"Hello, my friends!" His voice was gleeful... which was different than usual, for normally he would greet them with negativity. "It has been a long time since I have hosted... any parties..."

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of hyenas, gathered far beneath the king, on rock sculptures of all sizes and importances. As it always had before, the place looked like a proverbial hell... the area glowed deep, hellish colors... which reflected upon all, even King Scar.

"However, soon such a remark shall not be valid- for tonight I have come to the graveyard and invited all of you..."

His only reasons for choosing tonight were not precisely valid- however, he had used to love these parties, so perhaps that was good enough. Besides, it had been so long since he had splurged on his sanity... he hadn't felt helplessly foolish, careless... in so long, wasn't it about time?

"So tonight... we may party to anything, we may _drink _to anything... for I have found that fermented liquid is not hard to find along here. Well, as un-dignified as this sounds, I must say... party on."

——————————

A/N: Haha, I'm so lame.. I had to think of SOME way in which african creatures could become tipsy... as Scar so obviously has, and several times in his life. Anyway, on with the story.

——————————

"Where have you been?"

Blinking slowly and reluctantly, he let slumber part from him... and he surrendered to the frequent power of daylight.

Groaning slightly, he wondered why his dubbed wife had asked him such a question... furthermore, why she had woken him to ask this question. Couldn't he simply grab a few more moments of precious sleep... letting orbs fall together again, he attempted to ignore her.

"KIVULI!"

Ok, that was enough to make him rise.

No, she shouldn't be calling him that... that was a name reserved only for close friends he'd kept since his early life. And she, of course, was not one.

"Ah Nala, do not call me that..."

Nala was not pleased with his remark. "Where have you been?"

"Wh-what?"

"You did not come to your sleeping place until dawn was only two hours short. I suppose you're not going to tell me why you were out all night?"

Oh no... she knew... ah, how embarrassing... Perhaps he should have invited her as well, that way she at least wouldn't be fuming with him NOW, but then instead...

"Umm..."

"Don't you umm me mister unfaithful- what were you up to last night?"

Oh my god! No, she didn't know! She thought he was fooling around with another female! Goodness no- with Nala on his hands he would never touch another.

"Oh, Nala, it's not what you think! I am not sckrewing with anyone- other than you of course- if that's what you thought I was doing.."

He rose... and then realized...

Oh no, it was the dead give away. No, no, any time but now... "Holy- ! I _can't _be... not now..." But yes, indeed, the dead give away could make its appearance... oh, how he hated everything having to do with fermented berries... and now... "Omigod, I'm hung over!"

Nala shrieked. No, he wasn't having an affair, he was simply out to drink his fill... and more than that, anyone could add. "Damn you, Scar! You scare me half to death thinking you're being unfaithful, only for me to figure out you were simply DRUNK!"

Yes, as he thought... that was worse. "Noooooo Nala, I haven't done anything wrong... ah, Nala, don't yell..." yes, he was going to get it from her.

——————————

A/N: Haha, as fun as it is to write about a snappy Nala scolding a hung-over King Scar, I'd better stop now... I mean, where to go? Hehehehehe, next chapter shall be exotic though, imagine where their relationship will be by then!


	16. Vows Broken

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- ch XVI**

**Last time- **Sarafina is jealous of Nala... and Scar stayed out all night xPPP

**Notes- **OMG MORPHEUSDREAMER! I ADORE YOUUUUUUUU! XD XD XD Yezzzzzzzz, you actually know what "Cabaret" is! You're only the second I've met so far! xD xD xD Omg... that I find would be a little disturbing, that is, Nala and Sarafina or Zira (with Scar of course) singing "Two Ladies" ... and I do love that song, haha. But that wouldn't really fit in a sulkenwolfpup- to have characters bursting into dance and song, would it... however, I could just post it as going with a chapter.. Nala singing "Cabaret"? Hrm.. it could work, however, if such ever were to fit, it seems it would be a little to early, just yet... as for "Chicago" haha... I know absolutely NOTHING about such a thing... haha, I'm just a "Cabaret" obsessive.

Whoa, waaaayy to long an ooc. And that's what comes from posting "Cabaret" songs at random... xP

——————————

T'was only two hours into the morning, thusly, many lionesses were enjoying the slumber they could capture- that apparently Nala and Scar could not. Though Sarafina was much like Nala and Scar, and almost another member of their dilemma, she was one of these who managed sleep.

A peaceful smile had crept upon her resting face, and she lay with paws and all of her fore, really, drawn upon a large boulder. Her hind part was on the ground, and tail seemed to extend her form, because it was nearly as long as the rest of her. It seemed these were the only minutes in which Sarafina could appear peaceful anymore... whereas she had used to be a very dainty and, well, peaceful sort of character.

This, of course, was no more... for she wished dearly to have her former lover returned to her, and away from her daughter. Any reader realizes how terrible a thing this is for a mother to believe, but Sarafina was so caught up in her incredible thirst for her lover that she hardly realized this... neither did she realize that Nala, the captured lover of Scar, wasn't even happy with him...

Quite thankfully, the lioness was still asleep.

——————————

But not for long.

"MOTHER!"

T'was the call of her daughter... huh... what did she want, the attention-stealer.

"Mother, mother, mother!"

There came the call again... obviously it wished for her to rise, which she wished not to do. But then again, it would be impossible to continue sleeping if her daughter kept calling her name the way she was.

"Mother, wake up!"

Fine, _sweetie, _and mother was up. "Yes?" she snapped, voice cross and about the opposite of anxious.

"Oh, mother, I cannot live with King Scar anymore... he has gone simply too far!"

What? Oh, no, wait... this sounded great! Of course she would listen to this. "Oh? Well, go on!" perhaps she'd said this a little faster than she'd meant to... and a little less "unfortunately" than she would've liked. Oh well... Nala would never notice, she was in quite the manic.

"First he forces me to make love to him practically every night for- for- for who knows how long... and now..." she paused, wondering how to put her next statements.

"Yes?" Sarafina was anxious to hear her continue, as can be told by her response.

"And he didn't come home last night! When he finally did come home, it was only two hours short of the dawn! And he was _drunk_! He says he's not sckrewing with anyone... but how can I believe him, when he stayed out all night?"

Oh, this was luscious... her daughter was mispleased with her lover! "Oh yeah? So... then... what do you plan to do?"

"Well I don't know, mother..." Nala paused and smiled to her mother's direction, stepping slightly closer. "I came here for your advice!"

Oh.

"Well, dump him I say!" hahahaha, this couldn't be more perfect!

Nala looked cock-eyed at her mother. "How do you suppose I do that? He's absolutely addicted to me!"

"And he goes and has an affair? Oh, Nala, don't be foolish... if he's sckrewing around with other lionesses, he obviously doesn't love you!"

But... he had cared for her so much... she had almost began to like him! And then, after last night, she had seen what her original glimpse of him, as a lover, had been... the slimy, sadistic beast. The face of evil, in the darkness and confusion... and how could she ever love that? And yet, her mother had... "Oh but mother, I wanted so much for this to work out..."

"You mean you actually liked him!" made Sarafina's quick reply. "After all he did to you?"

Nala sighed. "I don't know, mother..." she paused for a moment, then her face grew cross. "And you're not helping! Goodbye mother, and _thank you _for your advice!"

——————————

Making sure not to pass by Scar's lair, Nala fled... far from the Pridelands, towards the Outlands...

Here, she could ponder what had come to her in the last few... well, recently.

The Outlands were a nasty place... barren, with skies of red and termites, ah yes, termites... everywhere... it was disgusting. Still, it was far enough from the pridelands that it brought comfort to Nala.

What had her mother said to her! That she wished for her to dump him? She'd never known her mother could be so terrible as to say such... what did she want with King Scar? They had used to be lovers... but she'd not shown any signs of wanting him back for a long while. But that seemed to be what she wanted!

Then, on the other hand, would that be so bad? It wasn't really the thought of having King Scar taken away from her that she hated, but more the idea of having her lover taken by her mother... but, then again, was he really her lover? Their relationship was not built on love, trust... or any of those things others say are essential to a sexual relationship. It was completely based on Scar's attraction to her, and his need for an heir!

Wait a minute- she was a generation below him, AND his daughter- she could be his heir! And Sarafina his queen! That would be even... better...! Because Sarafina could have her lover back, she wouldn't have to pair up with Scar and could find a better love-life, and there wouldn't be any mating involved until Nala was queen!

But no, it couldn't work... Scar did not want Sarafina, but her, Nala... and in his mind, age was nothing. Plus they'd already had a cub... it wouldn't be easily forgettable, now would it?

And because no one would forget, everyone would believe that somehow, somewhere, a relationship between Scar and Nala still lingered. How despicable! Her and Scar? And RUMORS about such a thing? How awful!

Suddenly she gave a gasp in shame... and tears immediately flowed from her eyes... SIMBA! She owed to her dear Simba... if she did not recall quite incorrectly, she had vowed to her precious best friend of her cubhood that she would never marry in his memory! Oh, great kings, curse her for breaking her vows!

What now? She had broken her vow... broken her relationship with the late Simba, forever... he would never, could never forgive her for this, could he? And even if he did... never could she forgive herself.

——————————

A/N: Ah, this chappy is long enough... and it's plenty interesting... right? Just what, I believe, you wanted, right atricesparrow? xP

Review...?


	17. Unforgotten

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- ch XVII**

**Last time- **Sarafina is trying to end the relationship between Scar and Nala. And Nala broke her vow to Simba against marriage!

**Notes- **Hrm... everyone seems to be requesting that I tie Zira into this little "ride," so I suppose I will xDDD As you requested, guys, ZIRA is pitching along for the ride.

——————————

Things continued in the Pridelands; Sarafina continued to silently plot, Scar continued to attempt to make love to Nala, and Nala continued to live a very boring and unhappy life. However, now Nala's life was disrupted by the bother of the breaking of her childhood vow- she had known so that she would never want to marry...

But now, look at her! How she longed for love... not from Simba, well why not.. but what a sinful action this was!

On those nights in which Scar would not fool around (which were becoming more and more frequent- Scar was about ready to give up), she would lay there... thinking about what curseful things Simba must be saying to her from the sky. It seemed sometimes she could almost hear him telling her how betrayed he felt.

Times like this, Nala was sure that guilt was by far the hardest emotion to live with... at least, for her it was certainly quite awful. Every day and every night it would haunt her... and what made it worse was that there was absolutely nothing she could do to rid herself of it! If she dumped Scar, that'd simply make her unhappy again... for rumors would spread, and that would just be bad. If she kept him, well... once you've broken a vow like that, could you break it further? I mean, if marriage is divorced then a vow is broken... and others did that all the time!

And this was such a similar thing... so why did she feel so awful?

——————————

T'was early evening, and the lionesses of the pride all sat peacefully- well, as peacefully as any could at this time of turmoil- in a scattered cluster. Many of these lionesses were friendly together, and thusly they spoke and joked with one another.

However, like in every economy, there were outcasts. The most well-known of this in Scar's pride was Zira.

Her was had not changed; she was still desperate to have a part in Scar's life. It wasn't that she particularly missed HIM- only that she wished for a lover of some kind and he was the perfect match for her, or so she though... besides, she loved the excitement.

Zira's young one, Nuka, had grown quite a bit since the birth of Nala and Scar's.. well... failure. As far as she was concerned, he was becoming more and more of a brat.

"Mother, mother," he would always call her name twice- this, though it was an odd thing to dislike, she completely loathed. Perhaps this was because it was always followed by, "play with me!"

No sweetie, mother doesn't want to play. Mother wants to sit here and mourn.

——————————

A/N: Ach, short chapter... I can't think of how to continue it. I know how to go on from here, but it'd seem weird to have that be part of this chapter.


	18. The King's Jana

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- ch XVIII **

**Last time- **Nala feels guilty (three guesses why) and Zira is back in the game.

**Notes- **Heylloo, peoples! It has been qvite ze vhile, now hasn't it! Right... I'll just ignore Guardian Panthera's "3 of 5" rating... I don't believe in rating things lower for not being finished xP

Ok, and I must remind you all again- I AGE MY CHARACTERS AS THOUGH THEY WERE HUMAN. Ever heard of dog years? Well, think of it as lion years. And no, this DOES NOT make me look like a dumb kid, freako Hell's Lovely reviewer xPPPP

Also my readers of "Jitimai" will remember the use of the term jana- which I have decided to pronounce yah-na- which is used in this chapter of this fic xD Speaking of which, I have pronounced Jitimai jih-tih-my and Maelekeo-Sawadi (which I'm adding a - to) my-la-KAY-oh-sah-WAH-dee.

'Beest' is Dutch, btw, and indeed it does mean 'animal.'

-Pantpant- LONG ooc!

——————————

Damn you, Scar!

You've done it again, haven't you? Ah, you animal, so unfaithful...! It's so humiliating to think we all trusted you, proud land's traitor!

Perhaps it was to be expected something else would go wrong; her life had never been easy, ever since she was thirteen years old... when Simba and Mufasa had passed and Scar had become her ruler.

Her life was a soap opera- one hideous and unspeakable act following another. First her best friend and her King became of the dead. Then she was made to be Scar's Queen and give him a child. Of course, the trouble couldn't end there- following this, Scar rejected her child, and since then he'd not been able to successfully make love to her. And to make matters worse, her mother had become JEALOUS of her place by Scar's side! Then another began to share her mother's jealousy...

And now, on top of it all, her mother was going to have Scar's jana!

——————————

Orbs sealed and a frown upon her features, Nala lay in the lion's den. Arms were folded beneath her, upon which she sat her face. Except for her tail, the lioness was entirely still. The tail of the beast swished from side to side in lively motion, perhaps in agitation, or perhaps in boredom.

This was the sight that entered the vision of King Scar as he approached the den, displeased with the actions of his Queen.

"Nala, you animal, mount!" he demanded. Not getting this response, he grunted and spoke again. "Mount!"

Nala's only response was a reluctant, throaty groan. She did not change her patterns of movement but for a roll of the eyes.

Scar wasn't pleased by this. "Mount, beest!"

Sitting groggily up, Nala cocked an eyebrow. "Beest?" she repeated.

Grinning foolishly, Scar explained his odd words. "I knew that would get you. It's the only foreign word I know, and I think it means 'animal.' "

"I... see." Nala was pleased to be sharing humor with the beast (beest? xP) which she had sworn never to forgive (though it confused her that he was showing her kindness).

Changing his mindset, Scar took a seat by his Queen, giving her an almost fond expression. "I know what you're thinking, Nala," he said.

"Do you?" Nala mused.

"Indeed I do," he said, "and yes- I went all the way with her. But Nala, may I assure you- it was one time, one time my dear, and it means nothing- NOTHING..."

Nala's features indicated that she was becoming angry. "Oh, I'm sure it was, NOTHING, as you say..." her voice was sarcastic, as though forced.

"Yes, of course... she was hot, she was desperate- and she got lucky."

"Got lucky?" repeated Nala, now unable to lie through her teeth. "Scar, she's my mother! And she's been jealous of you for months! When did this happen?"

Ouch.

It was a one-night-stand, why couldn't she let it go! "Several months ago, before our late cub was even born! It was nothing, Nala, I haven't felt for her since before you were thought of!"

"Oh, I'm sure," Nala lied, "you're not a nymphomaniac, Scar, and I know you well enough. You care for my mother- so make up your mind, is it going to be me, or her!"

Scar didn't look pleased by this command. "Why choose? I'm having plenty of 'fun' with you both!"

Nala gasped in horror, and tears sprung in her eyes. "You're a very selfish person, Scar, and I hate you!"

——————————

The wind gently blew the short and healthy grass of the Pridelands. This sort of weather was quite revered by the lionesses of the land, many of which were lazing in its forgiving blades.

Sarafina lay in these chutes of grass, a dainty expression upon her features. Her legs faced upward, and paws twisted over. Her hind pillars were calmly spread about her. In this position, she appeared extraordinarily peaceful and vulnerable. However, for the first time in quite a while, the smile upon her was sincere and innocent.

For this time, even in waking hours, she was amused. She was to have Scar's jana!... Even her daughter could not ignore her passion for the King now.


	19. A Murderess Is Born

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XIX**

**Last Time-** Zira wants in on Scar, Sarafina's pregnant with Scar's jana, and Nala's angry. VERY angry.

**Notes- **Dyarr! I neeeed to update more quickly! -Spanks self- Umm -cough- sorry for that, I do it a lot XP Anyway, here we are with a lovely little story -big grin- Let the chaos ensue!

——————————

A gentle rain had begun to drizzle about the land.

Well, originally it had been a gentle rain. Now it was more like a full-fledged all-out storm.

The grass was sopping and more of it was brown now than green from the mud. And the lions' fur clung to them, making them look like snow-covered evergreens.

——————————

An almost tortured-like scream was heard, and Nala catapulted to the drenched ground, flipping about before landing stubbornly upon her backside. Here she rolled to her right side and draped both forepaws over her eyes. Letting go of all dignity, she sputtered for a moment before all-out sobbing.

"Why do I bother!" she screamed to the landscape in general. "They've taken everything from me! I've nothing left even to be _sad _about!"

Her statements could easily be argued true!... She'd first been taken away Simba, her best and only friend. Then she'd been forced to abide to the affections of King Scar, a most despicable being indeed. When she'd bore Scar's cub, even _that _had been taken away from her. And now the grand finale- HER MOTHER WAS HAVING SCAR'S CUB. What more could they take from her now! Even her mother had been captured by the horror of her miserable life.

What could she do? What could she do, to keep her life joyful? ...To keep her life, at all?

And then a shocking thought crossed her mind. Whenever things went wrong for Scar, what did he do? Well, sometimes he would yell and scream or get drunk... or even have sex with whomever, if they were female... but sometimes, if he was really quite angry, he would _kill._

Wiping the tears from her eyes and removing her paws, Nala mounted. Yes, yes, of course... it would solve all her problems!

With a sort of odd, amateur cackle, Nala came to a decision. She would permanently rid Scar from her, and from the entire planet!

——————————

A/N: "Greeeat, Nala's gone sinister!" or say the reviewers... -ebil grin- Ohh, I KNOW! I really have no idea what the outcome of this story will be, at this point. All I know is that I'm certainly having fun XP

Ooh, and in case there are any minors reading this (I rated it M, shouldn't that be enough!): Nala was very, very bad today -nodnod- As we learned in chapter 1, killing is very naughty. But perhaps there comes a point in time when murder is just plain self-defense oO;


	20. The Ways Are Twisted Again

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XX**

**Last Time-** Scar and Sarafina are going to have a cub. Nala is considering murder.

**Notes- ** Hello.

——————————

The rain had stopped. The anger, however, had not.

——————————

Sarafina was as she had been for several days now- smug and villainously pleased with herself. Nala had gone missing (and frankly Scar couldn't care less), so she had taken refuge in the King's lair instead. The old and undoubtedly horrible lioness couldn't be more pleased.

The time was early morning; perhaps 6:30, AM. Scar, the lionesses, and his hyena minions were still in the delicate capture of sleep. However, Sarafina had awoken and stood outside the entrance to Priderock's lair. For the most part, she hated the rains. Though she could not protest to the damp but golden warmth that she could count on the following morning. The sun shone brightly down on Priderock's peak. It was rare for the lions of the Pridelands to see the sun at all, and so Sarafina was enjoying this immensely.

Turning to face the cave once more, she gazed in upon her ruler and his followers. Nala, her less-than-lovely daughter, had gone missing... this was the perfect chance to seize him! Backing from the sunlight- though the dark met her with a rush of cold air- she placed herself not far from Scar's still-sleeping form. A foolish grin breached her features as she observed his foolish manner of slumber. Then, extending a tentative paw, she batted carefully at the side of the King's face.

It did not take long to wake him. "Ohhh... Nala... what do you want _this _time..." he said groggily, before opening his eyes.

Sarafina made a disgusted face. "This is not Nala," she said.

"Oh?" said Scar, still not glimpsing the world about him.

"Indeed," said Sarafina, "it is I, Sarafina."

This brought a stealth-filled grin to Scar's features as he finally opened his eyes. "Ooh!" he joked.

Sarafina giggled smugly. She bent toward Scar, who still lay vulnerably on the floor. "Yes... yes!" she said in an almost sexually suggestive tone.

"Oh... now?" Scar asked. "But Sarafina, you're already preg- "

The lighter colored one did not listen. "Yes, yes, give it to me!"

——————————

Quite contrarily from the incredibly well-off Sarafina and Scar, Nala sat in a tiny crevice, cramped and extremely uncomfortable. Since she'd stuffed herself into the tiny quarters during the rain, the latter half of her form was still saturated. She had not slept in over two days, and had a sort of migraine that was _definitely_ draining her energy, but Nala did not care. The young lioness was filled with the incredible glee that she was to murder King Scar... regardless of the way she felt now, soon she would be in paradise!

Frequently she would clench her eyes shut and almost cackle with glee (following this, however, she would quickly cease her behavior so as to avoid paining herself)... however, it suddenly hit her that she had _no _idea how she would pull off her task. At this thought she groaned... she had only considered the glee after killing him, never the horror of doing the act.


	21. Back to the Careless

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XX**

**Last Time-** Sarafina demanded an affair with Scar. Nala has realized that though it'd be truly awesome to rid herself of Scar, she has no idea where she'd get the courage to do it.

**Notes- **Dangit, longer time between the uploads now... sorry guys, I know this story's moving really slowly, but hey- I'm extremely faithful to it ;)

Oh, and SunRise19- I actually have no idea, at this point, where this story's going to end up.

———

Nala had not moved nor frankly improved much since her last notable acts. Still she sat cramped in a crevice... and still, physically she couldn't be more uncomfortable, yet she hardly realized- for her mind was occupied. Her thoughts were still on Scar's murder... though now, her spirits had sunk a few inches; for though she'd love to kill him, she had no idea how she would, neither physically nor emotionally.

The young lioness knew she had to be patient with herself. She'd never been very good nor quick at conjuring life-changing plans. Thusly, she was attempting not to push herself to hard... besides, she had all the time in the world.

Even so, she thought, it would certainly be nicer to get rid of him sooner, rather than later.

———

Night had fallen upon the pridelands. The King and his accomplice had long ago stopped their sckrewing, and now they were on to most comfortably sharing a place of slumber. Though she was clearly victim to sleep, Sarafina sported a smirk-like grin, and Scar's expression looked about the furthest thing from depressed, as well.

Sarafina's sleep wasn't often occupied by dreams anyway, and when it was they were usually quite foul and unpleasant. However, that night she dreamt only of the wonderful future she felt she was to face with Scar and, if all went well, the new jana.

———

It is amazing how much and how quickly the young will grow. Whereas Simba didn't feel older at all, his dubbed daughter had more than doubled in size since his adoption. And she was so very, very much more mature now even than she'd been three months ago, when she'd first realized how extremely quickly she was growing.

Though Simba knew it was natural for any child to wonder as to their own past, Simba was still taken aback when one morning she awoke him saying, "Daddy, where did I come from?"

Uhhhh. Once again, she was awakening him before reasonable hours. However, she'd asked a dreadful question! Knowing his daughter's impatience, he knew he'd have to tell her something... perhaps the truth would do.

As Keo acknowledged her father's awakening, Simba began his response to her inquiry. "Well, Maelekeo, one day I was walking through a desert not too far from here..."

The jana nodded with interest, acknowledging that she was, indeed, listening.

"And I found you laying there, alone and too young to defend for yourself."

Malekeo-Sawadi gasped at this. "What did you do?" she asked.

Simba, enjoying himself by this point, smiled and continued. "I knew I couldn't just leave you there to die" a gasp of delight was heard from Maelekeo "so I took you back here. And you've been here ever since."

"Wow," said the younger, "that's amazing!"

"Yes it is, Keo... it is amazing that I happened to find you then- because if I'd waited much longer, we both would have died."


	22. Between Her Ivories Lies the Dead

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XXII (nyehh, last time I accidentally said 20 instead of 21 -dies- )**

**Last Time-** Nala hasn't moved much. Sarafina considers herself Scar's Queen, since the "real one" has gone missing. And we have seen that although Maelekeo-Sawadi's maturity level has grown, Simba has not changed much at all.

**Notes- **Special, atricesparrow? Naaaa, it's just been a while since I've included her, and so she's had a lot of time to grow XP

Right... Keo's not going to be in this chapter, but she'll be in the next one... -evil grin- trust me ;)

———

The time was around midmorning, but Sarabi liked to sleep in late so she didn't care. The aging lioness lay upon a large rock, with her forepaws sprawled across the top. She had a relatively pleasant expression upon her face, and was only partially awake. This was Sarabi's favorite time of the day, for though she had enough in her to think, she didn't have enough to glimpse the horrid, barren land in which she was forced to live.

However, her pleasure was quickly interrupted by confusion and pain. Another lioness pounced upon her with claws outstretched, and stealthily she snarled in vain. Twisting to see her attacker, Sarabi calculated that it was Zira. Ah, so this was what she was like... Sarabi had never known Zira- they were step-sisters, but when they were cubs Zira had been Scar's friend and Sarabi Mufasa's. And Zira had always been the quiet one, so she'd never even heard a word from her. Sarabi had always wondered whether, perhaps, she was a violent tyrant, just sitting there and taunting all around her, waiting for her next attack.

"Zira, what are you doing?" she said, despite her doubts. "It is I, Sarabi- the lead huntress! I am not a threat to you or any others arou- "

But here she stopped and gasped in pain, for Zira had just sunk her claws in about twice as deep. "Say goodbye, Sarabi... this is my claim to power!"

Sarabi only gave muffled shrieks of pain, as Zira slowly lowered her maw toward the former Queen's neck. Before long, however, the pain within her started to melt away... the world around her grew fainter and fainter, until at last she could feel or see nothing. Slowly all her senses drifted away... and then, at last, she was dead.

Zira cackled for a moment, then stood atop the carcass and roared, declaring her victory. Several lionesses had gathered about and were gasping in horror at Sarabi's dead body, then giving nasty looks to her murderer.

"I intend this to be a warning, lionesses of Scar's pride- Zira, Scar's childhood friend, is climbing toward power."

———

When Sarafina heard of Sarabi's murder, she was horrified. Not only that one of her very good friends was dead, but also that her Queenly position was to be threatened again! If Zira had killed the lead huntress, maybe Sarafina was next... or maybe she'd wait for Nala to return and kill her! Whatever way the tables turned, things looked pretty murky.

Scar, or so it seemed, couldn't care less about Zira's outburst. When Sarafina stammered to him that Sarabi had been murdered, he only said, "What a shame," but did not even so much as ask who was responsible!

"Perhaps you heard incorrectly," said Sarafina, "Sarabi, the lead huntress, has been _murdered._"

Scar was not flustered by this at all. "Oh no, Sarafina- perhaps _you _heard _me _incorrectly- what a shame it is that our lead huntress is dead! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to."

Sarafina's expression now was one of betrayal and horror. "Well- aren't you going to _do _something about it?" But Scar wasn't listening to her any longer. He had already moved on to other matters of business.

———

Nala had moved on from her crevice, and all her misery had left her. Now she was prancing about the tall grass- which was quite lush after the storm- gently whistling and conjuring a plan with which to dispose of King Scar.

She quickly realized that planning for murder wasn't quite so hard as she thought it would be! All she had to do was plan when to make her attack, and how. Before long, she decided it would be so much easier if she could gather a large group of lions, including a male, to overthrow him and defeat the hyenas.

The only problem with this proposal, she figured, was the absence of males... where was she to find a male lion?


	23. While You Were Out

**THE SCARRED KING AND QUEEN NALA- Ch XXIII**

**Last Time-** Zira has murdered Sarabi, and King Scar couldn't care less. Nala has decided to gather rebels to overthrow the King.

**Notes- **I'm updating. At long, long last, I'm updating. Haha, a certain reviewer -ahem- made me feel all guilty about not updating in so long...

—

Maelekeo-Sawadi was bored. Perhaps bored was the wrong word for her predicament. As far as the young cub knew, "bored" was when you had nothing to do and yearned for excitement.

Boredom was not a strong enough word.

She had interrogated Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa- all separately!- about what to do, and none of them had given her a suitable answer. Now, the jana wandered about just outside the reaches of the oasis that was her home. Her eyes were narrow with disinterest and the movements of her paws lacked finesse in the worst way.

However, during this aimless wander, she suddenly found herself further outside her own realms than she had meant to... well, aimlessly wander. A spark of interest coursing through her, her eyes drifted through her surroundings. Brown, dead grass that stood almost as tall as her. Looking back, the heavens were a vivid blue without a cloud in sight. But in the opposite directions, said heavens were decidedly less heavenly.

Almost as sudden as though a line had been drawn clear across the sky, the skies became gray and dark. It was not the crisp gray that accents a lightly falling rain, but rather the dank and gloomy hue that often haunts late winter skies. However, it was far from late winter. The air was hot and humid, and though it possessed the mugginess, these lands lacked the brisk accents of a late winter day.

In the distance, even through this endless gray, Maelekeo-Sawadi could make out a giant promontory. Quite bluntly, said promontory was... a big rock. This drew Keo's attention, and, with a grin now etched upon her features, she took off in the direction of said rock.

—

Circumstances were looking bleak.

Sarafina had obtained what she wanted. She had King Scar, for better or for worse. And for worse, apparently. He was growing careless (not that he'd been entirely careful in the first place) and she? She was just impatient by now. King Scar would sit in the lair for hours on end, and whenever she tried to strike conversation, the subject of Nala would somehow enter and then the conversation would be over.

Needless to say, this made Sarafina entirely bitter. She lay at the edge of Pride Rock and pouted. And, for lack of anything better to do, she waited for someone to come along and make her day more interesting.

—

Where the hell was Nala?

This had been King Scar's question for the past two days. Sarafina seemed to have filled her place as his "significant other" of the next five seconds, but quite frankly he was beginning to miss the whiny and depressed personality that was Nala.

And, facing facts, he was still attracted to her. With the eyes and the pelt and the... well... _other_ places, he thought with a smirk.

But he hadn't seen any of these things in days. Someone was going to have to answer for this- somebody, not him.

—

A/N: Ehh... this chapter seemed kinda rushed. I don't like it. Oh well, I'm just trying to keep the plot moving and there's not much going on with anyone besides Maelekeo-Sawadi... and she's sooo boring to write about XP


	24. Not Quite Chapter 24

**TSKAQN- THE NOT QUITE CHAPTER 24**

Well, first off, in response to my reviewers...

**Demo B. Jackalope- **Hi! I remember you... I haven't talked to you on AIM in ages... -shifty eyes- Anyway, glad you liked the chapter :)

**Narfy- **You're "Narfy" now, eh? Awesome XD Anyway, yes, Keo's discovered the pridelands... -cackles- XD

**no-on-inparticular- **I'm going to really have to agree with you. I started writing this story, actually, in September of 2004... back before I -cough- seemed to realize that multi-chaptered stories needed an actual plot. I've been thinking of rewriting this, and your review has convinced me I was right to think that way. I'm particularly not fond of the varying in my portrayal of Sarafina... I like her as an insufferable jerk but she only became that way a few chapters ago o-o; So you're right... TSKAQN kinda sucks. Lol. But as far as my wording goes- no offense meant, but to be blunt I'm not sure how seriously I can take that complaint from a person whose sentences never seem to end and they can't spell "sense" (sence) and you know all those other little odd qualities in your review you know and speaking of continuity you might want some in the way you spell continuity you know hehe. XPPPP So yeah, I agree with what you said about the characters and the plot, but I don't take kindly to people insulting my writing style XD It's just a little more advanced than, "Nala sat on Pride Rock. She was sad because Scar had done bad things to her." Or anything juvenile like that. So I'll agree you have to put in a little effort for it to make sense XP

**SunRise19-** Hello! Thanks for reviewing my other newest fics! Anyway, yeah... the chapter WAS really rushed... and all of this brings me to my next point.

I need to rewrite TSKAQN. It has no plot. The characters are puppets. The chapters are too short and have no emotion.

I'm planning to keep the original TSKAQN up until the new TSKAQN is finished... So that I can compare them, mostly. Oh, and I won't be calling it TSKAQN- so make sure to read the summaries, dearies, if you want to find it XP Hehe, anyway, so that concludes the not quite chapter 24 of TSKAQN.

-Sulkie Wolfen


End file.
